


I Still Don't Know What Love Is

by butalasearwax



Series: Shit I Turned In To English Class (for a grade) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butalasearwax/pseuds/butalasearwax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers explains what love is to Bucky Barnes through (shitty) poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Don't Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Literally we were given the prompt "I still don't know what love is" and told to start each line with "love is". So you'd think it was supposed to be another poem but no. So now my teacher thinks I really like writing poetry when really I hate it. But enjoy.

Love is...well I’ll tell you.

It’s a lot of things.

Love is absent doodles in the margins.

Love is twirling pencils between my fingers

before I loose them and you find them.

Love is sneaking glances and winking when you’re caught,

with a flutter in your stomach like a stupid crush.

Love is crap coffee and watery soup because money’s tight.

Because love is also taxes.

And fighting like hell

but offering a smile and figuring it out.

Love is putting the couch cushions on the floor

and the spare key under the brick third to the left.

Love is humming without realizing it

down back alleys and by the docks.

Love is calling each other names with a grin

and pillow fights and poking wars.

And maybe love is selfish because

I’d rather leave than be left.

But

Love is ~~wonderful~~

            ~~imperfect~~

             ~~perfect~~

             ~~love~~

            us

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
